capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Shinji Hosoe
Shinji Hosoe (細江 慎治) is a renowned video game music composer originally employed by Namco whose works with the company include Dragon Spirit, Metal Hawk, Final Lap 2, Cyber Sled, and the original Ridge Racer. Along with Ayako Saso he formed the core of the Sampling Masters unit (with Takayuki Aihara and Nobuyoshi Sano as additional members) and would work on titles such as Ridge Racer 2 and the console versions of Tekken and Tekken 2. He has also been credited by the aliases Megaten or just Mega. In 1996 he joined Arika along with Saso and Aihara and acted as Sound Director and Producer for the Street Fighter EX series. They would all later join SuperSweep (of which Hosoe is President) and contribute to the Street Fighter Tribute Album. Other works Hosoe was involved with during this era include Driving Emotion Type-S, MegaMan Network Transmission, Xenosaga Episode II and The Nightmare of Druaga: Fushigino dungeon. Hosoe has retained his ties with the Ridge Racer series and has also contributed as a guest arranger to a few albums based on the Mega Man series (as he does with other series) for its recent anniversary milestones. He had also joined GeOnDan (as with the rest of the Street Fighter EX sound team), which has since disbanded. Production History *''escape goat'' (CD) (1996) *''Street Fighter EX'' (1996) -- Sound Creator (as Shinji "Mega" Hosoe) *''Street Fighter EX -Arrange Sound Trax-'' (CD) (1997) *''Street Fighter EX Plus'' (1997) -- Sound Creator (as Shinji "Mega" Hosoe) *''Street Fighter EX Plus α'' (1997) -- Sound Produced & Directed by *''Street Fighter EX2'' (1998) -- Sound Creator (as Shinji "Mega" Hosoe) *''Street Fighter EX2 Arrange Album'' (CD) (1998) *''Street Fighter EX2 Plus'' (1999) -- Sound Creator (as Shinji "Mega" Hosoe) *''Street Fighter EX3'' (2000) -- Composed and Arranged *''MegaMan Network Transmission'' (2003) -- Sound (Supersweep) *''Street Fighter Tribute Album'' (CD) (2003) *''20th Anniversary Rockman 1~6 Techno Arrange Ver.'' (CD) (2007) *''25th Anniversary Rockman Techno Arrange Ver.'' (CD) (2012) *''Okami Arrange Collection Vol. 3, Lounge'' (CD) (2015) Song Credits escape goat *sakura mankai -- Composition & Arrangement Street Fighter EX *Tenkyaku Maiuta -- Composition & Arrangement *Yozakura Mankai -- Composition & Arrangement *Under Tube -- Composition & Arrangement *Stronger -- Composition & Arrangement *Continue -- Composition & Arrangement Street Fighter EX -Arrange Sound Trax- *Yozakura Mankai -- Composition *Under Tube -- Composition & Arrangement *Stronger -- Composition *Tenkyaku Maiuta -- Composition & Arrangement Street Fighter EX Plus α *Spinning Bird (Chun-Li) -- Composition *Sakura Mankai (Hokuto) -- Composition & Arrangement *Under Tube (Dark) -- Composition & Arrangement *Stronger (Garuda) -- Composition & Arrangement *Future Objects (Cycloid) -- Composition & Arrangement *Continue -- Composition & Arrangement Street Fighter EX2 *Select -- Composition & Arrangement *Pearl in the Sky -- Composition & Arrangement *Three Tree -- Composition & Arrangement *Flash Train -- Composition & Arrangement *Fake World -- Composition & Arrangement *More Stronger -- Composition & Arrangement *Continue -- Composition & Arrangement Street Fighter EX2 Arrange Album *pearl in the sky -- Composition & Arrangement *three tree -- Composition *flash train -- Composition & Arrangement *fake world -- Composition & Arrangement *more stronger -- Composition Street Fighter EX2 Plus'' (Arcade Version)' *Attract -- Composition & Arrangement *Phantom Bomb -- Composition & Arrangement *Before Moon -- Composition & Arrangement 'Street Fighter EX2 Plus (PSX Version)' *Attract ~New Advertise -- Composition & Arrangement *Select ~Select -- Composition & Arrangement *Flash Train ~Train Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Three Tree ~Waterside Forest Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Fake World ~Museum Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Pearl in the Sky ~Kyoto Stage -- Composition *Phantom Bomb ~Airport Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Before Moon ~Wilderness Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *More Stronger ~Garuda Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Continue ~Continue -- Composition & Arrangement '''Street Fighter EX3 *Add on Love Tree -- Composition *Great Stronger -- Composition & Arrangement *Coolman Rosso -- Composition & Arrangement *Indra Bridge of Ta-So-Ga-Re -- Composition & Arrangement MegaMan Network Transmission *Densan Area -- Composition & Arrangement *Electric Town Computer World -- Composition & Arrangement *Waterworks Bureau Computer World -- Composition & Arrangement *Suspicious Event -- Composition & Arrangement *Abnormal Gravity Area -- Composition & Arrangement *Zero Gravity Area -- Composition & Arrangement *Zero Account -- Composition & Arrangement *Threat Arrival Event -- Composition & Arrangement *Urainternet -- Composition & Arrangement *Dream Virus R -- Composition & Arrangement *Unused Track -- Composition & Arrangement Street Fighter Tribute Album *Vega Stage -- Arranged & Remixed by 20th Anniversary Rockman 1~6 Techno Arrange Ver. *Stage Select mix medley -- Arrangement *Elec Man mix -- Arrangement *Dr. Wily 1 (Rockman 2) mix -- Arrangement *Quick Man mix -- Arrangement *Air Man mix -- Arrangement *Heat Man mix -- Arrangement *Snake Man mix -- Arrangement *Magnet Man mix -- Arrangement *Dr. Wily 2 (Rockman 4) mix -- Arrangement *Star Man mix -- Arrangement *Flame Man mix -- Arrangement 25th Anniversary Rockman Techno Arrange Ver. *Mr. X Stage from Rockman 6 -- Arrangement Okami Arrange Collection Vol. 3, Lounge *Kamiki Village -- Arrangement Category:Composers Category:Real-life people Category:Male people